


Phantom Hands

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Quiet Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Rex is just trying to enjoy a snooze when he feels something crawling up from under his blanket. He doesn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.Just picture any Force-sensitive person you ship him with; I didn’t specify any names or gender.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Phantom Hands

**Author's Note:**

> "wow I can't believe Saint wrote a story under 10000000k words omg wow"  
> ~Someone somewhere probably  
> jk no one cares

While most of his men were out celebrating a victory, Rex used this time to catch up on some sleep. His stiff mattress felt like a cloud today when he finally laid down. The barracks were nice and quiet with maybe one other person in there with him. That soldier had some common sense, Rex thought. 

It was a bit cold in there that night, so he kept his socks and a hooded cloak on along with his blanket. And it was all just enough. He sighed deeply from the comfort and rolled over, facing the wall. He closed his eyes, already heavy from fatigue. Rex immediately began to drift off into a heavy sleep with his Jedi on his mind. He cuddled in his blanket some more.

* * *

He had been peacefully sleeping for a few hours but a small fit awoke him. He tried to force himself back to sleep, wanting those sweet minutes back before it was really time to get up. Rex could tell it was early because the straight-cut clones were shuffling about and getting up before they needed to be. He looked over his shoulder as the early-birds left out. Going back to sleep was futile. His mind was too up at this point. Maybe getting groomed and dressed early wouldn’t be so bad, beats laying in bed. 

He pulled off his cloak impatiently; it had warmed up in the barracks drastically overnight. His back felt spiky from the heat. The blonde tried to sit up, but he felt as if he was being weighed down. Then he felt something pin his hands to the mattress. His breathing became heavy as panic rushed through his veins. 

_What the kriff is going on?_ he thought to himself. 

He tried not to make too much of a scene, as some of his vods were still resting, and some were awake and he didn’t want to startle them. Rex relaxed his body, thinking maybe this was that sleep paralysis stuff some clones said they experienced. But he could move his extremities and pivot his head. It was just his limbs that wouldn’t budge. His eyebrows became knitted as he saw his top slowly inch up. He discreetly shifted his body away from whatever he wasn’t seeing. 

The tense clone was finally brought to understanding as he felt the familiar touch of his significant other cupping his face. He relaxed and again, head flat on his pillow as he had a good idea of the game about to be played. The feeling of the hand on his face slowly snaked down back to his shirt and slipped underneath, tracing his prominent ab muscles, then moving up further to his chest. Rex sighed from the touch. He was still pinned. He wanted to feel them with his own hands, but he realized maybe there was nothing to touch, like a two way mirror but physically. 

He felt their weight on his lap. He grinded against the Force, getting that delightful friction going. But he soon realized he probably looked crazy, so he pulled his blanket over him and closed the sheet that was hanging from the top bunk. With his newfound privacy, he continued. His shirt was brought up to his neck, leaving his entire upper body exposed. The hands felt him up slowly, making Rex whine from the intimacy of it all. He loved being caressed, it made him feel loved. His bottoms tented with his erection, and he was itching to free himself. A hand tore his blacks off his hips with a swift pull, leaving Rex surprised, yet impressed. He bit down hard on his lip as he tried to hold back an obscene moan as he felt them stroke his hard cock, but the noise escaped anyway. He felt their hand cover his mouth. He bucked his hips into the grip of his lover. The captain’s hands roamed his own chest, brushing his nipples the way they did when they were present. 

The hand around his cock squeezed tighter as it beat his veiny member, swiping past the slick slit. Rex let out a low groan. He needed them there--in the flesh. He imagined them fucking into oblivion the next time they ran into each other. Rex roughly jerked himself at the thoughts, having enough of the teasingly slow pace they had set. Their name rolled out his tongue silently. 

His hand sped up as spurts of his pearly cum escaped his cock, landing on his stomach and chest. He panted as he finished, picturing them with his spunk all over their tongue and face. He kept going, making his body jerk and twitch from the overstimulation. 

The hand returned to his face and Rex sank into it, still slightly shuddering from his orgasm they had assisted in. Rex was going to hug them as tight as he could once it was time.


End file.
